Soul of the Night
by Sage Londyn
Summary: *Sequel to Phase* Now that Samantha has finally found her place in the pack, life should be looking up for the teenager. But since the death of her mother and being forced to kill her father, it soon becomes clear that the color of her eyes isn't the only thing that's changed. Are the nightmares really just that? Or is it something dark and sinister? -Season 3A- Derek/OC
1. Moonstone

**Soul of the Night**

**Chapter One - Moonstone **

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm watching myself drifting away. A vision so darkened, I cannot stay.<br>I'm reaching out wide, trying to catch myself before I fall.  
>Too little too late…<br>Can you save me?  
>Where do we go when we walk on light? Who do we call at the edge of night?<br>Carry me close like the tear drops in your eyes. All I can give you are memories, carry them with you and I'll never leave.  
>I'll lay my head down… but when I lay my head down, don't let me go. Hold me in your beating heart<br>I won't let go. Forever is not enough.  
>Let me lay my head down on the shadow by your side. Don't let me go, hold me in your beating heart." – Don't Let Me Go, by Raign<em>

* * *

><p>"Did you finally get Jake to sleep?" Alice asked, her voice quiet as she stood in the doorway of one of the spare bedroom in her house.<p>

Samantha looked up from where she was sitting on the foot of the bed her hair was almost completely dry from the long, hot shower she'd taken before sitting with her little brother while he cried himself to sleep.

"Yeah." She answered, her voice cracking slightly as she nodded, "I don't know how he's going to get through this… he's just a kid and he's already lost so much."

Her aunt looked at her with tears in her eyes as she softly said, "He's a strong kid."

"But he's just a kid." Samantha argued as she looked down to her hands almost gasping when she saw they were covered in blood. Pinning her eyes shut she took a deep breath before she gained the courage to look at her hands again; luckily there wasn't any blood.

Swallowing hard she choked back tears of her own as she looked at her niece and said, "Whenever you and Jacob feel up to it, we can start moving stuff from your house into here. I've got some vacation time and I know David does too… sometime soon we need to sit down and look over everything, figure out what we're going to do with your mom's house and…" Her voice trailed off as some tears ran down her face and she cleared her throat, "We don't need to decide anything right now."

Slowly walking into the room she sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at her seventeen year old niece with red rimmed eyes she started to reach a comforting hand out towards her, but then pulled back as she thought back to the night of being held at gunpoint in the sheriff's station –the night that changed everything, the night she'd found out werewolves were real and her own niece was one.

It had been a few hours since the police left after getting their statements, Samantha lied and said she'd been at her birthday party that night and her aunt said that Jacob had been staying with them. It was pretty clear the police weren't very concerned with what had happened at the old bar, most of them thought the world was a better place without Ray Evans in it.

Seeing her aunt's reluctance to even touch her Sam pulled in a heavy breath and explained, "I know you saw me at the police station that night Matt had us trapped there… I know what I must have looked like, but I wouldn't hurt you."

"Logically I know that… but the logical side of me says werewolves aren't real either." She quietly explained, feeling guilty for not even being able to hug Sam after everything the teenager had been through on her birthday.

"After Jake gets settled here, I'll probably just keep staying with my pack." She quietly said. Well, what was left of her pack anyways she thought.

Looking down to the floor Alice said, "Sam, there's something you should know…"

Once her niece was looking at her she continued, "I talked to your mom earlier today and she… she was going to ask you to come back home."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she breathed, "Really?"

Nodding and wiping tears from her own cheeks she continued, "She'd been doing a lot of thinking lately and she felt awful for kicking you out like that. Your mother loved you so much, Sam. I know she didn't get a chance to tell you that before she…"

Taking a deep breath Alice gained better control of her emotions as she continued, "But I'm telling you because she'd want you to know."

Sam lowered her head and wiped her cheeks with the backs of her hands as she mumbled out a thank you. Alice really had no idea how much Sam needed to hear that from her, because she'd spent the last few hours thinking that her mom died hating her.

Reaching over Alice gently placed a hand on Sam's knee as she gave it a small squeeze and said, "You should get some sleep."

As she stood up and started to leave the room she halted to a stop when someone stepped into sight of the doorway.

Derek silently looked from Alice's frightened expression to where Samantha was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands, trying to calm her emotions and not break down.

"Uh…" Alice stuttered out as she started to walk past him, "It's Derek, right?"

"Yeah." He answered, but didn't take his eyes off of his beta wolf.

But his attention was drawn back to Alice when she let out a small gasp at remembering what his face looked like when he shifted at the police station and for a moment all she could see was his glowing red eyes in her mind.

"You, uh… you're welcome to stay with Sam tonight." She finally found her words trying to rapidly blink the horrifying images away as she walked past him out of the doorway. He gave a small appreciative nod at her words, but he hadn't planned on leaving Sam's side whether he was invited to stay there or not.

Walking into the room he shut the door behind him, when he turned back Sam was standing just a few feet away as she asked, "Well, did you find out who pulled me out of the water?"

"No. The smell of the fire is too strong… not to mention police are still combing the area. I can't catch a scent." He admitted with a frown.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she turned away from him and complained, "Someone pulled me out of that water… I just don't know who it was or why they saved me."

Walking up behind her he gently rubbed his hands down her arms trying to calm her down some, her heart sounded like it was going to beat out of her chest.

"I'll go back with you, maybe with the both of us we can…" She began to say but didn't get the chance to finish as he turned her face him and shook his head back and forth.

"If there was a scent to catch, I would have caught it." His eyes drifted over her as he continued, "You need to sleep, you look exhausted and you've been through a lot tonight."

She took a step back away from him a hurt expression on her face thinking that he just didn't want her to come with him. After all even though she'd call him from her party and told him how important it was to her that he was there, he couldn't even stop by to see her.

"What?" He questioned thrown off by her sudden change in mood as the scent of anguish laced the air of the room.

"You don't have to stay, I'm okay." She quietly responded as she crossed the room and shut the bathroom light off before pulling the door shut and walking back over to the bed.

"I'm not leaving." He argued, confused as to why she didn't want him there.

Crawling into the bed she leaned against the headboard and shifted uncomfortably on the unfamiliar mattress, she knew she needed to be there when her brother woke up in the morning but all she wanted to do was go back to the loft –to the bed that she'd been sharing with Derek.

Folding her arms over her chest she stared down to her bare legs in the sleeping shorts she had on as she replayed everything in her mind from that day, it was supposed to be a fun day; her birthday and instead it ended up being the worst day of her life.

Sitting down beside her when he heard her heart start to race he said, "You did what you had to, Sam." He knew she was thinking about how she'd killed her dad.

"No… I didn't." She admitted, wrapping her arms around herself and trembling as she said, "You didn't see what I did to him, Derek…"

"It doesn't matter." He argued, but she spoke over him as she continued, "I literally ripped him apart… tore him to shreds."

"Sam…"

But she didn't let him get a word in as she continued, "There was so much blood, I was drenched with it and you know what?" She ran her tongue over her bottom lip before she admitted, "I liked it. If I could have put his body back together to rip it apart again, I would have."

Taking her face in his hands he looked her in the eyes as he said, "That's not you, okay? That's the bloodlust and werewolf rage… that's not you. You lost control, it happens."

"I let it happen." She whispered as she turned her face away from him, ashamed at the monster she'd let herself become.

He watched her as she seemed to be trying to look everywhere in the room, except for at him.

Looking down to the green sheets on the bed he thought for a moment before he raised his head and assured her, "You spent years hating him for what he did to you and your family… it's not like he didn't have it coming."

Shaking her head she closed her eyes for a moment, "If he deserved it, why did this happen?" She questioned, opening her eyes to reveal they were glowing a bright blue instead of their usual golden yellow.

"You said the color of a wolf's eyes change if they take an innocent life... so why did this happen to me?" She asked her eyes still glowing as she looked to her alpha for answers.

With a small shrug he quietly said, "Some people might argue that no matter what someone does, they don't deserve to be killed over it."

She scoffed and started to look away but he quickly grabbed her chin holding her face still as he leaned in staring into the glowing blue irises of her eyes.

"What?" She whispered, not sure what he was doing.

Letting go of her face he said, "Nothing… I just thought I saw something." A look of confusion spread over his face as he watched her blink and her eyes go back to their human blue color.

For a moment when she'd looked at him he could have sworn he'd seen a dark purple color bleeding into the blue but when he looked closer he didn't see it anymore.

Once he'd kicked his shoes off and dropped his jacket at the foot of the bed, he sat down beside her leaning against the headboard as he also tried to figure out what exactly had happened that night and deal with guilt about not being there for her when she'd needed him the most.

Derek was shaken from his thoughts when he felt her snuggle up against his side, using him for a pillow as she scooted down in the bed some resting her head against him and extending an arm across the muscled planes of his stomach.

Looking down to her he brushed some hair out of her face as apologized, "I'm sorry, Sam. I should have been there…" In his mind it could all boil down to it being his fault, if he had been there she probably wouldn't be experiencing the state of emotional turmoil she was currently in. She had needed him and he'd let her down.

Raising her head she looked at him with watery eyes as she questioned, "Why didn't you want to be with me on my birthday? I know the party was stupid, but I didn't want to be there either. What did you have to do that was so important?"

She knew it was ridiculous to be upset at him for not showing up to her party after everything else that happened that night, but a part of her was really bothered by the fact that the one person she wanted to be around couldn't find time to stop by to see her.

"You remember when we looking into that animal attack in that little town about three hours away last week?" He quietly said as he curled an arm around her, holding her against his side.

Not lifting her head off of him she said, "Yeah, we thought we finally had a lead on the alpha pack."

"Right." He agreed, "Well, I went back there earlier tonight."

"Why? I thought it wasn't the alphas?" She pushed raising her head up and giving him a confused expression.

"It wasn't… but while we were there we passed this store and I saw something." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bit of orange tissue paper folded up in a square with a clear piece of tape on it holding all of the ends together.

As he handed it to her she sat up more in the bed and stared down to the tissue paper as she could feel something inside of it, possibly a chain sliding from side to side as she flipped it over and looked at the tape with a question, "You got me a birthday present?"

He silently nodded and watched her as she gently pulled the tape from the paper and opened it slowly revealing a gold chain which she pulled from the tissue paper a small gasp escaping her lips as she let the paper fall to the bed and she held the necklace in her hand her eyes focused on the gold triskelion pendant hanging from the delicate chain.

Rubbing her thumb over the smooth surface pendant that matched his tattoo she looked over at him swallowing hard before her gaze fell back to the necklace and she noticed a transparent white and gray stone with a slight blue shimmer to it in the direct center of the spirals.

Seeing what she was looking at he explained, "It's moonstone…"

"What does it do?" She asked, peering up at him before she looked back to her gift.

With a small smile he admitted, "Well, my mom used to say that moonstone was used to light your way through the darkness. But I think it's mainly a myth… I got it for you because when I saw it –it reminded me of you."

Looking back to him she asked, "But why? I mean this symbol… it's so personal for you, it's a sign of your family…"

Her eyes moved back and forth as she searched his face, her heart felt like it was barely beating as she waited for him to answer her.

Giving her a look like she should have already known the answer he quietly said, "The triskelion is really personal to me but Sam…" His voice trailed off as he thought of how she'd stuck by him through everything, even when he hadn't been the best alpha or even a good friend to her. She never lost faith in him, never gave up on him and for that he trusted her more than he'd trusted anyone in a very long time. Blowing out a heavy breath he continued, "You are my family."

Her gaze snapped back up to him with an unreadable expression as she thought to herself that this was the Derek only she got to see, her Derek. So different from the cold, emotionless exterior that everyone else saw. Not very many people got a glimpse behind that façade… somehow she was lucky enough to be one of them.

Laying the necklace back in the orange tissue paper she said, "I love it… it's perfect."

Watching as she laid the necklace down on the bedside table he opened his mouth to say something, but she turned and pressed her lips to his. Finally feeling some of the sadness inside of her start to fade as she melted into the moment with him.

It wasn't long before her breathing and heart rate picked up speed as he grabbed her sides and pulled her over on top of his lap, with a hand against his chest she could feel and hear his accelerated heart rate when his hands explored her clothed body and she felt more connected to him than ever before. And despite Lydia's warnings at her birthday party earlier that night, he was becoming her everything.

The necklace was a sweet gesture and having him admit he considered her his family meant even more. But she didn't need the moonstone to find her way through the darkness –not as long as she had him.

Despite all the bad that had happened and after the worst night of her entire life being wrapped in his arms, with his mouth now focused on her neck sending tingles throughout her entire body she felt like maybe things would be okay one day. Maybe if she just held onto to him tight enough she'd somehow be whole again.

After another heated kiss she reached between them, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off of him. Running her hands up his bare chest she held onto the back of his neck, arching her body against him as his fingers tangled in her hair. She softly moaned against his mouth when his warm hands found their way under her shirt and she focused entirely on the way being with him made her feel; it seemed like all she'd ever known was pain and she needed to feel something, anything else.

**~(A couple months later)~**

Sam picked up a few notebooks from the store shelf and dropped them into her basket next to the pens and pencils she'd just picked out. Summer vacation was coming to an end and she should have already had all of her back to school shopping done but she'd been focusing every minute of every day on trying to find Boyd and Erica.

So here she was picking over what was left in the store.

"This is stupid…" Isaac breathed as he walked up to her and dropped a package of simple black pens into his own shopping basket.

Looking down Sam saw Isaac's basket was already almost full –only instead of school supplies it contained a few frozen pizzas and bags of chips.

"Pizza? We're supposed to be shopping for school, Isaac." She pointed out as she looked through a stack of three ring binders, handing him the darkest colors and keeping the lighter ones for herself.

"What?" He shrugged as he tucked the binders into his basket next to the frozen pizzas, "I grabbed dinner for tonight."

Glancing over at him she argued with a slight pout on her lips, "We've had pizza every single night this week…"

"There's nothing wrong with pizza, plus since you got fired from the restaurant it's not like you bring dinner home at night anymore." He pointed out with raised eyebrows.

"I did not get fired… they just cut my hours way back." Her voice was soft and a frown on her lips as she remembered the conversation with her boss. He'd sat her down and showed her a computer printout detailing her work schedule for the past year; she'd never missed a day until around the time Derek had bitten her. In just a few months she'd racked up more missed shifts than everyone else in the restaurant combined. So she was now on probation, only getting scheduled at the most two nights a week until she could prove herself again.

"Fine." She sighed, "But we need something else besides pizza."

Reaching into the basket he proudly displayed a bag of chips causing her to chuckle as she rolled her eyes and said, "I meant something healthy!"

"One of the pizzas has mushrooms and peppers on it, that's healthy enough in my book." He countered as he stopped to look at a display of headphones, before she could argue with him about the food anymore he asked, "Wasn't your brother supposed to be coming with us?"

"I've always been the one who took him shopping for school supplies… even when we were kids my mom would give us the money and go do something else or just sit out in the car. But this year he didn't want to come with me, he wanted our Uncle David to take him." She recalled the phone conversation she'd had with her brother earlier that day.

Before Isaac could say anything she continued, "I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad he's got our aunt and uncle… for the first time in his life he's got a stable mother and father figure. But… I'm just not used to this, they cook for him and do his laundry…"

Turning his head and looking at the other beta Isaac said, "You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous… it's just, I don't know… I grew up taking care of him and now he doesn't need me anymore." She continued as she eyed his basket before picking him out a pack of mechanical pencils and dropping them in, "I'm just so used to taking care of people, that's what I do."

Looking down to where he noticed Sam had put everything his shopping basket that he'd forgotten to get for himself he breathed out, "Yeah, I figured that one out when you started doing my laundry…"

She glanced over at him with a laugh as she thought how strange her life had gotten, being a werewolf was anything but normal. Yet, in so many aspects her life still had a level of normalcy living with Derek and Isaac at the loft. If she didn't have them to look after she was sure she might lose her mind; it was within the first week that she'd starting cooking for them and even cleaning to take her mind off of things.

Derek normally did his own laundry which she found a little comical and surprisingly domestic of the alpha wolf. But Isaac on the other hand, once she'd seen him wearing the same shirt for a week straight she'd ventured into his upstairs room and saw his dirty clothes were strewn all over the place. It was then she realized that if she didn't wash them –it wasn't to happen.

And a part of her was almost relieved to have an extra chore to help keep her mind off of everything else, and it reminded her of her little brother who's clothes also never seemed to make it into any of the hampers at their house where she'd taken care of him.

And Isaac didn't mind, well not once she showed him his clean clothes were neatly hung up in his closet after he'd gotten home and raced downstairs yelling about how they'd been robbed. Why on earth the teenager thought someone broke in and only stole his dirty clothes –she had no idea. But it was a relief that he didn't care or complain.

Every time she'd managed to get her hands on Derek's laundry and hung them up in the downstairs closet space they shared, he'd open the closet to get something then look over at her with raised eyebrows. After getting his clothes from the dryer he normally dropped the basket on the closet floor and didn't think twice about it.

With that thought her eyes widened and she said, "We need dryer sheets!"

As she started to walk away he grabbed her arm and said, "No… you don't get to pick the fabric softener out anymore, not after the last time."

She opened her mouth to argue but he didn't give her a chance as he sternly pointed out, "Not everyone wants to smell like flowers, Sam."

A smile spread over her lips as she thought of how she'd never have guessed one day she'd be living with Derek and arguing with Isaac about dryer sheets. As complicated as things were and as much pain as this world had brought her, there were parts of it she wouldn't trade for anything. But at that thought a pain shot through her as she wondered how Boyd and Erica were doing or if their other pack mates were even still alive.

As Isaac turned to walk away she called after him, "Oh! And we need more dish soap too."

He glanced over his shoulder at her and waved a hand to let her know he wouldn't forget and she laughed as she said, "There's something else I need grab, but I'll meet you back here!"

Once he was out of sight she headed in the opposite direction, her head slightly lowered and her pace fast like she was on a mission. There was something else she needed, well actually that she and Derek needed which he normally took care of but she was the one at the store that day so the task fell on her.

Glancing around she turned down one of the health and beauty isles as she made her way towards the back wall where she came to a stop in front of the condoms saying a silent thank you when no one else was anywhere around.

Her eyes darted back and forth rapidly trying to look for the familiar box, but the seconds felt like hours as they ticked by and she couldn't find the right ones. She thought of how if she didn't pick something soon Isaac was going to come looking for her and then the situation would get even more awkward.

Commanding herself to focus her eyes drifted to the prices then she paused again, thinking she didn't care how much the cost as long as they did their job.

"Oh god…" She breathed out rubbing her forehead with the realization that apparently buying condoms could be rather stressful.

Closing her eyes for a moment she blew out a heavy breath and shook her head deciding she wasn't cut out for this task after all, but just as she started to walk away she saw a familiar blue and dark purple box. With a relieved smile she grabbed the box and quickly turned to head back to the school supplies as she eyed her basket trying to decide what she wanted to hide the condoms under.

But as she turned off of the shampoo isle someone called out, "Hey, Sam!"

Spinning around she tucked an arm behind her back with her hand still holding the box of condoms out of sight.

"Oh… h-hey, Stiles…" She nervously greeted as she swung her shopping basket at her side and kept her other hand hidden.

"How are you?" He asked with a concerned expression, he knew it had been a few months since she'd lost her mom but he hadn't seen her since the week school let out when he'd bumped into her at a pizza place with Derek.

"I'm doing okay." She quickly answered taking a step back hoping to make a getaway, but he didn't seem to notice her nervous behavior as he started to ramble on about how he'd been practicing all summer for lacrosse and he was pretty sure he'd gotten good enough to make it off the bench for the upcoming year.

"That's great, that's really great!" Sam congratulated with a smile almost as wide as her eyes as she tried to plan her escape, but the other teenager just kept talking.

"Hey Sam." Scott greeted with a friendly smile as he walked up to them.

"Oh god…" She breathed out before flashing him a smile and saying hi.

Looking at the basket she was still swinging at her side he said, "You shopping for school too?"

"Yeah…"

"Me too." He said as he displayed a scientific calculator and said, "Now I know why the teachers are always on us about not breaking the calculators; they're really expensive."

Letting out a loud laugh she looked around, hoping they were in a hurry and would leave her alone so she could just pay for her items and leave. But the situation become infinitely more awkward as Isaac found them, immediately picking up on Sam's uneven heart rate he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but we need to go… we have that thing." She said, hoping he'd just go along with what she was saying and get them out of there, but instead he shot her a confused look and asked, "What thing?"

"You know… the thing… the thing with Derek." She stammered out, feeling her cheeks starting to heat up from embarrassment and her nerves being fried.

"What?" Isaac asked turning to face her with furrowed brows.

Stiles and Scott exchanged looks and shrugged, not sure what was going on but just when they were about to leave, Isaac asked, "What's behind your back?"

"Who, me? N-nothing…" She stuttered but before she had much time to react he reached behind her and plucked the box out of her hands, causing to her to squeal out, "Isaac!"

But it was too late he saw what she'd been hiding and now Scott and Stiles did too.

Scott shot her an empathetic look as he stifled a laugh and glanced down to the floor.

"Well…" Isaac breathed looking down to the box in his hand he continued, "Whatever _thing_ you're talking about needing to see Derek for… I don't want any part of it."

"Just shut up!" She yelled, punching him in the arm before she hung her head thinking the moment couldn't get any more awkward until Stiles spoke up, "Wow… so you and Derek are… wow, okay…"

"Great… this means I have another…" Glancing at the box Isaac dropped it into Sam's shopping basket as he breathed, "Ten nights of listening to music if I plan to get any sleep." With that thought he looked down to the headphones in his own basket and sighed heavily.

When he looked back up Sam was staring at him; mouth hanging open from shock. She'd always feared Isaac could hear them but since he'd never said anything she'd hoped they were quiet enough and he had no idea, but apparently that was not the case.

Seeing the teenagers face steadily growing an even brighter shade of red, Scott started to laugh but tried to cover it with a cough when she shot him a look.

"You don't have to be embarrassed…" Stiles started to say before pointing out, "I mean good for you. No one wants to sex me… but whatever, good for you."

At his best friend's words and the mortified look on Sam's face, Scott couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

"I hate you all!" Sam exclaimed to the three teenage guys.

"Hey!" Stiles called out acting offended as Scott argued through his laughter, "I didn't do anything!"

She looked over to see Isaac nonchalantly reading the back of the ear bud box as if he hadn't just humiliated her.

Deciding the moment couldn't get any worse and her cheeks couldn't blush any darker, she took a few steps back shaking her head and decided she'd own the situation, a rare thing for her but there was nothing else she could do.

Holding up the condoms she called out to her friends, "Go ahead, laugh at me because I'm buying condoms… laugh all you want, but I'm the one buying these because I have use for them. Unlike you three."

"Aw!" Stiles said throwing his hands up in the air as he said, "That's not fair, don't rub it in my face that you've got someone who wants to sex you and I don't."

Raising her eyebrows Sam took a few more steps away from the trio as she nodded, "That's right, I do have someone who wants to sex me."

Stiles shook his head and Isaac started laughing along with Scott until she jutted a finger at her pack mate and stated, "And you… you can just walk back to the loft."

As she turned to walk away towards the checkout lines, Isaac realized what she'd said and stopped laughing as he yelled, "But we're nowhere near there." As he jogged after her spilling one apology after another.

**~(A few nights later)~**

Samantha stood up and rubbed her head feeling like she'd been smacked in the head with a baseball bat from the throbbing headache pulsating behind her tired eyes.

"Hello?" She called out her voice seeming to echo through the darkness that had surrounded her, seeping into every corner and filling the air like a dense fog.

Her heart started to race from fear with the realization that she had no idea how she got there or where she even was. Closing her eyes she took several deep breaths and tried to remember the last thing that happened to her.

Her eyes slowly opened as she finally recalled the events of the day. They'd been gone searching for the alpha pack to no avail, after they'd gotten back to the loft they'd had dinner; another frozen pizza and not too long after she'd been finishing up some laundry and found the necklace Derek had given her for her birthday at the bottom of her clothes basket.

Reaching a shaky hand to her neck she breathed a small sigh of relief when she felt the gold triskelion pendant.

More thoughts came back and the last thing she remembered was being in bed on her side, watching a heavy rain coat the large window and feeling Derek turn over as he draped an arm over her side.

This was a dream, it had to be. It was the only explanation. With that thought she reached down and pinched her arm so hard it nearly brought tears to her eyes, but the pain didn't wake her up. Making her wonder if she'd somehow been knocked out and kidnapped since she was no longer sure she was dreaming.

Hearing voices in the distance she flipped her head from side to side in desperation. Whatever this was… real life or a some vivid nightmare she needed to get out of there and fast, because a sick feeling was rising in her stomach and she just knew something bad was going to happen.

The soft thud from every barefoot step she took echoed off the walls as if she were in a closed up room with no other sound.

"_Boyd, what do you think will happen to us on the lunar eclipse? They last for hours, you know, because it's just the earth's shadow. I wonder what will happen to us. Maybe it'll make us stronger. I hope it'll make us stronger."_

Sam gasped at the sound of a voice she wasn't sure she'd ever hear again as she screamed out for her friend, "Erica?"

But there wasn't a response.

She heard a loud sound of metal scraping against cement and she turned around just in time to see Erica run at a female werewolf with glowing red eyes, the alpha easily over powered and killed the blonde wolf.

"No!" Sam shrieked, trying desperately to run to her friend. To do anything at all, but her legs wouldn't move. Looking down tears poured down her face as she saw a pair of dark, shadowed hands holding onto her ankles, keeping her locked in place.

A state of complete panic and confusion set in as she looked down and saw a large symbol on the cement floor, but soon the black paint lines started to blur and grow as more and more shadowed figures climbed their way through the floor.

Closing her eyes she screamed out, holding onto her head as she felt like her skull was being crushed by some invisible weight.

Finally her eyes fluttered opened again and she was standing next to the water's edge in the woods, right near where she'd jumped in after killing her dad.

She started to raise a hand to brush her hair from her face but stopped as she saw her hands were not only covered in blood, but she was somehow wearing the crimson stained dress she'd been wearing the night of her birthday party. It was impossible, everything about the situation was impossible –yet there was she was, standing back in the woods covered in her father's blood a scent that still haunted her.

A bitter cold wind blew through the woods and chilled her to the bone, but the air also carried the sound of voices. At first she couldn't make anything out or even tell who was talking, but then she could hear Derek's voice even though she still couldn't tell what he was saying just the sound of his voice provided some comfort for her.

Closing her eyes a few tears slid down her cheeks, she wanted to get to Derek so bad. Follow the sound of his voice until she found her alpha but she didn't even know where to begin, she'd never felt this lost before.

"Here… it's the last of the blankets, these are from my bed." She heard Isaac say.

"Isaac?" She gasped, her eyes popping open as she tried to move.

But a pair of arms quickly pulled her back down and tucked more blankets around her.

Looking to the side she saw Derek was sitting beside her on their bed with an extremely concerned look on his face.

"Derek?" She questioned, her confusion growing as she realized she was in the loft with him and Isaac.

"Is she okay?" Isaac questioned.

"I don't know." Derek responded, not taking his eyes off of his girlfriend.

"I…I need paper!" She exclaimed, barely listening to them as she tried to get up again but Derek pushed her back down. Her mind flashed back to watching Erica be killed and she could just barely remember the symbol she'd seen on the floor before the shadows started to rise.

"Sam, you're okay… you're safe." Isaac tried to calm her, but she snapped at him, "Paper and a pen, now!"

He looked to Derek who nodded at him and continued to hold Sam against him, despite her struggling to get away.

Retrieving a new notebook and pack of pens from one of the shopping bags from days before, he crossed the room and handed them to her. Derek finally let go and she shoved the blankets off of her ripping into the package of pens so fast they shot out in all directions, scattering over the bed and onto the floor. But somehow she caught on and open the notebook, drawing the exact symbol she'd seen in her nightmare.

Once it was down on paper she dropped the pen and sank back against Derek's body, realizing for the first time how weak she felt.

Derek reached down, tucking the blankets back over her ice cold body before he picked the notebook up and looked at the unfamiliar symbol as he questioned, "Sam… what is this?"

Isaac leaned over them to get a better look and shrugged, it looked vaguely familiar but he had no idea where he'd seen it before.

"I don't know… it was just… a nightmare or something." She growled, trying to push the blankets off of her again, growing more restless by the moment, but Derek held her still.

"What happened?" Isaac asked her as he carefully sat down on the foot of the bed and watched her closely.

"It was just a nightmare…" she said feeling tears sting her eyes as she watched Erica being killed again in her mind.

As she lifted her head she saw Isaac looked behind her, and with a glance over her shoulder she saw Derek giving him the same expression.

"What?" She asked, her voice trembling in fear.

"Sam…" Isaac said, shaking his head back and forth.

When he didn't say anything else Derek quietly explained, "You just started screaming in your sleep… I tried to wake you up but it didn't work."

Nodding in agreement Isaac admitted, "I ran down here so fast, I fell down the stairs and broke my leg." Glancing down to his leg he continued, "It's healed though."

Sighing at Isaac, Derek continued to explain, "Sam… you were so cold that you barely had a heartbeat at all."

Her forehead lined with confusion, "How is that even possible?"

"Considering we put every blanket in this place on you, and you didn't warm up at all… I have no idea." Derek admitted, leaning forward and looking at her as she looked back over her shoulder to him, his eyes tracing over her still unnaturally pale cheeks, and slightly bluish tinted lips.

"I need you to tell me everything that happened." He urged.

She didn't want to think about what she'd seen, let alone have to relive it by telling them. It was just stress she told herself, stress and the growing fear that her pack mates might not be found alive –if they found them at all.

"I… I need a minute." Samantha barely managed to whisper out, before using her werewolf strength to push Derek's arms off her and stand up as she quickly headed for the bathroom.

"Sam!" Derek exclaimed, frustrated at the way she was acting.

Shutting the downstairs bathroom door behind her, she grasped onto the sides of the porcelain sink and forced herself to look in the mirror.

Staring at the disheveled mess of a girl looking back at her she frowned, she didn't recognize herself anymore.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she focused and slowly opened her eyes, her heart sank through the floor as a pair of ice cold, glowing blue eyes were now looking back at her.

But soon her attention was pulled from her reflection when she saw the dark gray shower curtain move on it's own.

Turning around she walked over and jerked it open, but there was no one there. No air was coming through the floor vent and there was no reason it should, or even could have moved.

Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a dark figure cross in front of the sink, but when she whipped her head back in that direction; nothing was there.

Walking back to the sink she glanced in the mirror, gasping at what she saw. Her eyes were still glowing blue, but she could have sworn there was a ring of purple around the center.

But when she leaned over the sink to get a better look, she saw nothing but the cold, dead blue.

"Sam?" Derek's voice ran through the loft and into the bathroom with her, she could hear his rapid heartbeat from outside of the door. Clearly he didn't believe she'd only just had a nightmare and if she had to be honest, she wasn't sure what happened either.

But Derek had enough to worry about already and the last thing she wanted was him looking at her like she was crazy, looking over towards the door she yelled, "I'm fine…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thank you all so much for reading the chapter of Soul of the Night! There are links up on my profile for videos and polyvore collections to go along with this story. Plus the link to my Tumblr where I post a lot of fanfiction related content. ^_^**

**My apologies on taking so long to get this story posted. I'm taking it in a different direction than I'd originally intended; but I really hope you all liked the chapter and that you'll stick with me through this phase of Sam's story.**

**Don't forget to leave a review and let me know that you're reading! ^_^**


	2. The Darkness

**Soul of the Night**

**Chapter Two – The Darkness**

* * *

><p>With a frustrated sigh Samantha dropped her phone on the counter in the kitchen as she rubbed her forehead, nervously she tapped her foot for a few seconds before picking her phone back up and trying Isaac's number again.<p>

"I thought you were picking your brother up." Derek said as he walked into the kitchen of the loft with her.

"No, my aunt's taking him to school." She admitted as she tried to call Isaac's phone again.

Derek sighed as he leaned against the wall, he knew exactly what had her stressed. The same thing that had him awake all night, the fact that Isaac didn't come home the night before and neither of them had heard from him in almost twenty four hours.

Blowing out a heavy breath, Sam spun and faced him as she asked, "If we split up, we can cover a wider area faster… if we can just get a lock on his scent..."

Cutting her off Derek pointed out, "Not with the rain we had yesterday."

Her lips pressed into a thin line and she shot him a look before she said, "We have to find him, Derek."

"I know." He said, appearing calm even though inside he was anything but. Three of his four betas were now missing and he didn't have a clue where to begin. They'd spent all summer looking for Boyd and Erica and hadn't gotten any leads, now Isaac was gone too.

"He doesn't have any family… we're all he's got." She continued to try and prove her point to him.

"I know." He repeated stepping away from the wall as he walked up to her.

"What if the alphas got Isaac too?" She shakily breathed out, nervously tucking her hair behind her ears as she looked up to him, "If they got him then that means all that's left is us… we can't fight a pack of alphas with just us."

"Sam-" He started to say but she didn't hear as she took in a few shallow breaths and said, "And… and what are they even waiting for, huh? Why haven't they made a move? My god! It's like Gerard all over again, we try so hard but no matter what we do we're always several steps behind and…"

Leaning forward he pressed his mouths to hers in an attempt to silence the panicking teen. After a moment he pulled away as he said, "We'll figure it out, okay?"

Her eyes moved back and forth searching his face as she nodded at his words, he was the one person she had complete and utter faith in.

Seeing she still looked worried he repeated, "We'll figure it out… later today when you get home from school."

She started to agree again but then her eyebrows knotted as she stuttered out, "Wait, what? No… no, I'm not going to school… Isaac is missing."

His eyes met hers as he reached out and rubbed his hands down her sides, holding onto her hips as he pointed out, "It's the first day, you have to go."

He knew he needed to find Isaac but in order to focus entirely on that, he also needed to know that Sam was safe. He had the same suspicions that she did; it was the alpha pack again –which now meant they had all but one of his betas. All he had left was Sam now and she was the one he wanted to protect more than anything or anyone else.

With a hand on her lower back he led her back into the main downstairs room where he grabbed her book bag off the coffee table and handed it to her.

"What are you going to do while I'm gone? Try and find him yourself?" She questioned as he pushed her towards the door of the loft.

"I'm going to look into a few things." He vaguely answered as they walked up the few steps towards the large, heavy metal sliding door. He figured that she'd be safe at the school with so many other people there, it wasn't likely the alpha's would attack there.

Pulling the single strap of the bag up on her shoulder she crossed her arms over her chest and admitted, "You have to be careful…"

"I will be." He assured stepping closer as he gently rubbed his hands over her upper arms knowing how stressed out she was, "Just keep your phone on and I'll call you if I find anything."

She nodded but there was still a frown on her face; the entire situation felt wrong to her. Something was off and she wasn't sure what it was but she had a bad feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

When she kept her arms over her chest and glanced down to the floor, he let go of her arms and took her face in his hands as he leaned in kissing her. Almost immediately some of her stress faded and she uncrossed her arms, running her hands up his chest and around to the back of his neck as she pulled him closer to her; a part of her was afraid if she let go –she might not see him again.

**~()~**

Getting out of her car, Samantha opened the back door and got her book bag out. With a heavy sigh she pulled the strap up onto her shoulder and looked at the building, her anxiety increasing by the second.

Not only did big crowds make her nervous but she hated being the center of attention and she was well aware the town was still buzzing with gossip about her dad escaping jail and murdering her mom. She could just imagine the whispers she'd heard as she walked through the halls, that thought alone was enough to get back in her car and go back home to the loft.

But she'd promised Derek she'd go to school, and with that thought she groaned in frustration and forced her legs to carry her from the parking lot to the school.

Once inside she went straight for her locker to drop off extra notebooks and a few other things before her first class. As she was entering her combination a chill ran down her back carrying a feeling with it of her being watch, but as she glanced behind her she didn't see anyone paying attention to her.

Taking a deep breath she shook her head, not only was the stress of Isaac missing really getting to her –she also hadn't been sleeping very well from the repeated nightmares she was haunted with.

She hadn't told Derek, but she was starting to see some things while she was awake too.

Shaking her head she grabbed her locker door and flung it open, hitting the person beside her right in the face with the door.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She quickly spilled out an apology as she looked to the unfamiliar teenager next to her.

Rubbing the side of his head he turned to face her, shooting her a smile as he said, "I'm not… I can think of worse ways to start at a new school then being injured by a pretty girl."

Her eyes bugged out and she turned her face staring ahead into her open locker barely able to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. She replayed what he'd said in her head several times to make sure she'd heard him right. Slowly, she glanced sideways to see he was still smiling at her causing her to grow more uncomfortable by the second.

If she had to be entirely honest she was still amazed Derek was interested in her, but now she had some random guy at school flirting with her. Feeling her cheeks darken she cleared her throat and asked, "New school?" Giving him a once over with her eyes she questioned, "You're a freshman?"

Laughing he put the black helmet in his hand on the top shelf in his locker and removed his leather gloves as he explained, "No, I just transferred here. I'm Aiden."

As she shut her locker she saw him extend a hand, she hesitated for a moment before shaking his hand and saying, "I'm Sam… welcome to Beacon Hills."

"Hey…" He said his voice trailing off as he pulled a paper from his pocket, looked at it and asked, "I'm supposed to see someone in the guidance office for my schedule… could you show me where it's at?"

Nervously she looked down and played with the zipper on the front of her book bag hanging at her side.

Not only was he making her uncomfortable but there was something in the air around him that felt dangerous, whatever it was about the other teenager… she didn't like it.

"Yeah, I'll show you." She agreed as she turned and nodded for him to follow her. As they reached the door they saw that it was closed and the lights were off inside.

She opened her mouth to say someone would probably be by to unlock it in a few minutes but before she could he pointed to some papers tacked to a bulletin board on the wall as he asked, "You hear about those teens that went missing?"

Her blood ran cold as she followed his gaze to the board and saw the missing posters for Boyd and Erica.

Seeing her expression he questioned, "Did you know them?"

"Yeah… they're good friends." She quietly whispered as she took a small step away from him, slowly becoming aware that they were the only students down the small side hallway.

"Scary isn't it?" He continued, "One day you're hanging out with your friends then they next day… you could be gone."

"Well, uh, someone should be here soon to unlock the door for you." She stammered over her words as she took another step backwards almost tripping over own feet.

Glancing down he smirked at her hearing her heart starting to race, when he looked back up his eyes stopped on her necklace and he pointed out, "Interesting necklace… what do they call that symbol, a triskelion?"

She nodded looking over her shoulder and frowning when she still didn't see any other students heading down the hallway with them.

"Your boyfriend give it to you?"

Raising her head with a confused expression she asked, "Why would you ask me that? I never told you I had a boyfriend."

Flashing her another smile that almost seemed menacing he reasoned, "I just assumed… girls like you don't stay single for long."

"What do you mean girls like me?" Her voice was slightly shaky as she spoke and took another small step away from him.

Nodding he reasoned, "Yeah, you know...pretty. It's a compliment."

Her eyebrows pushed together and she swallowed hard feeling like she'd just made the worst mistake in the world by agreeing to show him the guidance office.

Hearing the clicking of heels on the floor Sam looked up to see Ms. Morrell headed towards them, once she reached them she stepped in between them as if she were trying to shield Samantha.

Taking her keys out she said, "Sorry, I'm running a little late today." Looking to Aiden she continued, "I'll have your class schedule in just a few moments."

Letting out a small sigh of relief Sam started to walk away until Aiden called after her, "I hope you find your missing friends."

"Thanks." She replied, but just as she started to walk again he called out, "But you should be careful, Sam. You never know who might wind up disappearing next."

Turning around she stared at him confused as he flashed her a menacing smile before turning and following Ms. Morrell into the office.

Closing her eyes Sam took in a deep breath trying to see if she could pick up a scent from him, but she didn't smell another werewolf. Derek had warned her that some wolves were able to mask their scent.

Her eyebrows lowered in confusion as she wondered why Aiden would say those things to her, it was like he knew something she didn't and she was also pretty sure he'd threatened her. But the entire encounter had left her thoughts tangled.

Keeping her head down she quickly walked a few hallways over where she called Derek, but he didn't answer. Ending the call she tried again but he still wouldn't pick up, this time she left a voicemail saying he needed to call her back as soon as possible.

Tucking her phone into her pocket she leaned against the wall and rubbed her hands over her face trying to keep in control of her emotions and stay calm. Taking a deep breath she reminded herself she just needed to get through the school day.

She stopped and talked to Lydia for a bit until she saw Allison coming towards them, then she quickly gave an excuse and walked off but the brunette chased her down, "Sam! Wait, can we just talk for a minute?"

Coming to a stop she tucked her golden blonde hair behind her ears as she tuned to face her, silently crossing her arms over her chest and waiting for Allison to say something.

"I tried to call you when I got back in town…" She admitted, knowing the beta wolf had no reason to answer the calls, not after what she'd done.

"Well, I've been kind of busy." Sam excused. It wasn't a total lie, she had been really busy but she'd also been ignoring her.

"Yeah… Lydia kind of filled me in on things; you've been living with Derek, right?" She said with a smile.

But the smile was met by an angry expression at her even having the nerve to say Derek's name in front of her.

Swallowing hard and looking down to the floor, Allison shook her head and said, "You have every right to hate me…"

"You were supposed to be my friend, Allison." Sam finally spoke up.

Once the brunette was looking at her she continued, "You hunted my pack… you chased Boyd and Erica down and you loaded them full of arrows. And you know what? I'd bet a million dollars if I had been with them you'd have done the same to me."

"I wasn't thinking clearly… I lost my mom and all I could think of was how badly I wanted revenge, how much I wanted Derek to pay for what he did. And then Gerard got in my head and I… I turned into a monster. But Sam, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." She apologized, hoping there was some sliver of hope that they could be friend again.

"If you're expecting me to tell you everything is okay, you came to the wrong person. Your grandfather tried to kill me… he literally slit my throat, and for what? To break Derek down even more before he planned on killing him too." Sam said, speaking a little louder than she should have been as a few students looked over to them.

Allison looked from side to side before quietly saying, "I didn't know what Gerard was planning, not really. He –he used me."

"Yeah, but you knew. Allison, you knew how much Derek meant to me and you wanted to take him away from me –forever." Samantha whisper yelled at her.

"When I lost my mom, it just changed something in me. I can't explain it but something somewhere inside of me just snapped and all I cared about was retribution… I lost control." She attempted to explain.

Sam swallowed hard as her mind flashed back to when she'd killed her dad, something similar happened to her. All of her reason and control had flown out the window and all she wanted was for him to suffer, to pay for what he'd done. To pay for it with his life.

"I know it's asking a lot… but I really hope we can be friends again. I missed you this summer." She admitted her eyes a little glossy as she spoke.

The bell rang and Sam mumbled under her breath how she needed to get to class before she was late, before she walked away leaving Allison without an answer.

**~()~**

After stopping in the hallway to try Derek's phone a few more times, she finally gave up and walked into her first period class. Her blue eyes scanned the room before landing in an empty seat by the windows in the front row, she made a beeline for it and quickly claimed it as she sat down.

She glanced around the room, her gaze stopping on Stiles who was sitting a few rows back when he saw her he smiled and waved. Her eyes widened as she saw Scott sitting down next to him, who also smiled and gave a quick wave causing her to groan as she turned back and stared out of the window remembering the embarrassing condom incident at the store just a week prior.

Moments later her phone went off and she couldn't pull it from her pocket fast enough thinking it would be Derek, but disappointment set in when not only did she not know the number it came from but the text itself made no sense. Soon everyone was scrambling for their phones too as text alerts sounded throughout the classroom.

"_The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." _

Hearing an unfamiliar voice Sam looked up to see their new teacher, Ms. Blake as she walked into the room read out loud from her own phone. Looking up to her students she continued, "This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone."

Sam looked around seeing everyone else shut their phones off, but she didn't touch hers. She couldn't shut it off, Derek or even Isaac could call her at any moment.

As Ms. Blake took roll call, Sam opened her notebook pausing when she saw the page she'd scribbled the symbol from her dream on was torn out of her notebook. Isaac had mentioned something about remembering seeing that symbol from somewhere, but he couldn't think of where he'd seen it at the time.

Her heart started to race as she replayed her nightmare of watching Erica be killed by a female alpha, and she started to fear that maybe it wasn't just a nightmare. If it wasn't a dream, if by somehow there was a way that she'd had a vision of something with the alpha pack then that symbol she'd drawn was where they were keeping Boyd and Erica.

She swallowed hard as she thought Isaac might have torn the page from her notebook and left the day before trying to remember where he'd seen it before. If he'd managed to find the alpha pack they could have killed him.

Just as their teacher finished up roll call, she saw Sam's phone light up.

"Samantha?" Ms. Blake questioned, as the teenager quickly picked up her phone.

"Sorry." Sam apologized as she laid her phone back down, it was just a text from her little brother.

When she felt eyes on her, Sam looked back up to see the teacher still watching her.

"I said phones off." Ms. Blake said with a small laugh and a friendly smile.

Sam looked around, seeing everyone's eyes were on her. Sliding down in her seat some she said, "I've got it on silent… it won't even make noise vibrating."

"Everyone pays attention in my class, and I don't think you can do that with your phone going off." Ms. Blake pointed out as she kept a smile on her face.

Adjusting in the now painfully uncomfortable seat, Sam knew everyone was still watching her and she hated being the center of attention. She'd rather be invisible than have everyone's eyes on her.

"I'm sorry… but I can't shut my phone off."

"Can't or won't?" The teacher asked her, eyeing the rest of the class as a low rumble of whispers started to echo through the room.

"I can't." She quickly answered, her voice slightly cracking as she continued to explain, "I have some family stuff going on right now and I need to have my phone on."

Leaning down slightly her teacher quietly said, "I don't want to have to be _that teacher _who gives a student detention on their first day. So you can just cooperate with me?"

Samantha looked behind her seeing the entire class was still watching her and her cheeks darkened as she looked back to Ms. Blake and apologized, "I don't want detention either… but I can't shut my phone off."

Looking around the room she knew if she cut one student some slack, the rest would expect the same treatment so she cleared her throat and said, "If you're going to be in my class, your phone has to be turned off and tucked away in a pocket or bag somewhere, I don't even want to see them out on your desks."

Her entire face felt hot and her legs shaky as she slowly stood from her desk and grabbed her book bag, a part of her was in shock at herself. She wasn't the type of student to defy a teacher and walk out of class, but she wasn't going to turn her cellphone off. Not when Isaac was missing and Derek was out looking for him alone.

"Samantha… where are you going?" Ms. Blake asked, looking as shocked as Samantha felt.

Silently crossing the room at the front of the classroom she silently prayed she wouldn't trip over something or lose her balance and humiliate herself.

Just as she reached the door her teacher called out, "You really want to start your school year off like this?"

Taking a deep breathing and refusing to turn around and see the looks her classmates were giving her she opened the door and said, "You said if I'm in your class I can't have my phone on… so I guess I just won't be in your class."

With those words and a low rumble of excitement coming from the class she quickly walked out, almost running into an office aide heading into the classroom.

Quickly turning down a hallway she put her back against the wall and pulled in a shaky breath trying to calm her frazzled nerves, taking her phone out again she looked and saw she had a missed call from a number she didn't recognize. Just as she unlocked her phone to call back a voicemail came through, placing the phone to her ear she listened her eyes growing wider with every word Scott's mom, Melissa had left for her.

Isaac was at the hospital, he'd been brought in badly wounded but he was healing and also scheduled for surgery within the hour which was going to raise a lot of questions if he was completely healed by then.

Darkening the screen on her phone, she tucked it into her pocket and raced towards the door she'd parked closest to. She needed to get to the hospital and get Isaac out of there, find out what happened and then find Derek since he still wasn't returning her calls.

**~()~**

Sam parked her car at the hospital and started to jog towards the door, pausing when she almost ran right into a nurse wearing blue scrubs coming out of the building.

"Sorry." The teenager spilled an apology as she stepped to the side allowing her to walk by.

But just as she passed her, Sam let out a small gasp when she realized the woman wasn't a nurse at the hospital –she was the female alpha she'd seen in her nightmare.

Turning around Sam saw the dark haired alpha look over her shoulder shooting her a sinister grin before disappearing around the side of the building.

Racing into the building, Sam quickly found Melissa who explained everything she knew and also informed her that once she wasn't able to get ahold of Derek and Sam didn't pick up her phone she'd called the school to have Scott released from class so he should be there soon.

Sam thanked her but said she didn't have time to wait on Scott or anyone else for help, as she started towards Isaac's room Melissa called after her asking what was wrong.

But Sam flashed her a smile, trying to ease her nerves as she said, "Nothing, I just need to get Isaac."

Once she reached his room she saw the bed was empty and her heart started to race from fear. Following the signs towards the surgery wing she stopped as she saw Scott heading towards her.

"Hey." He said, jogging to catch up with the teenager.

"Hey…" She breathed out with a frown.

"Sorry, I would have found you sooner but I had to help this guy off of the elevator." He explained.

"Why?" Sam asked him.

"Well… he was blind…" Scott continued the explanation, then said, "They must have already gotten Isaac into surgery, he wasn't in his room."

"I know." Sam nodded, "If we split up we can cover more ground faster… but Scott, just be careful."

As she started to walk away he gently grabbed her arm, bringing her to a stop as he asked, "Why? What's going on?"

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and stared at him not sure what to say. She knew Scott had no Idea about the alpha pack and that's how Derek wanted to keep it, Scott wanted a shot at a normal life and Derek wanted that for him as well.

"N-nothing, just be careful." She said with a smile as she pulled her arm away and continued her search.

Several minutes later she decided to try going up to the third floor to see if he was up there for some reason. But as she headed for the elevator she paused when she caught Isaac's scent, her gaze lifted to where she saw a tall, imposing man dressed in hospital scrubs pushing a wheelchair onto the elevator.

It only took seconds for her to realize it was Isaac in the chair as the man turned sideways she saw his claws, confirming her fears that he was a part of the alpha pack and trying to take Isaac. Something she couldn't let happen.

The alpha smirked at her as he reached a hand out and pushed a button on the panel inside of the elevator.

Sam's fangs extended and her eyes glowed blue as she snarled and let out a growl that shook the paintings on the hospital walls and made the glass covers over the fire extinguishers rattle.

The door started to close but she raced forward, she could hear Scott yelling at her to wait for him from down the hallway but there wasn't time so she'd made a break for it and jumped through the doors right as they closed; trapping her inside with the now shifted alpha and an unconscious Isaac who was sitting defenseless in a wheelchair.

Her face shifted and her claws came out as she raised her head and looked up from where she'd landed on the floor.

The alpha stood over her, letting out a growl of his own as she pulled herself to her feet. But before she could even take a defensive pose or strike out, he grabbed her shoulder so hard her bones immediately started to crack as he threw her against the wall, shaking the entire elevator.

The lights started to flicker above them and Isaac's wheelchair rolled and slammed into a corner.

With a pained groan Sam jumped back to her feet, shocked at the alpha's strength as he effortlessly tossed her backwards again. She hadn't expected him to be so strong.

In her training with Derek she'd learned to hold her own and even managed to pin him a few times, but this alpha was a lot stronger than Derek –stronger than anyone she'd fought against before.

As her back collided with the wall before violently landing on the floor again, the elevator shook again causing Isaac's wheelchair to roll and hit against the other wall.

Jumping back to her feet she brought an arm forward slashing him across his chest but it didn't slow or weaken him in the slightest as he curled his clawed hands around her neck lifting her up in the air cutting off her air supply with the higher he raised her struggling body.

Gasping for air she grabbed onto his arm and braced herself against him as she swung her leg out, delivering a powerful kick to his stomach that knocked him backwards and forced him to let go of her.

Her body crumpled to the floor and she held onto her throat gasping for air, but it was only a matter of seconds before he roughly pulled her to her feet and grabbed back onto her throat, squeezing tightly as he raised her up and she stared fearfully into his red eyes, trying to flail her legs to kick him again, but she was too weak.

The longer he held her up by her neck, the weaker she grew from lack of oxygen and her face shifted back and her eyes went back to their human blue as she desperately grabbed onto his arm fighting for a breath.

Snarling at her he said, "Don't you realize what you're dealing with? I'm an alpha."

The end of his sentence finished with a ding from the elevator as the doors opened and just as she started to black out she heard Derek say, "So am I."

Putting his claws in the alphas back he threw him backwards down the hallway. Sam weakly raised her head, coughing and gasping as she scooted backwards until her back hit the wall.

Holding onto her throat she closed her eyes and tried to breath the pain as her bones healed back up, when she opened her eyes she saw Scott standing in the elevator doorway looking around slightly confused as to who the other werewolf was and why he'd tried to take Isaac. Looking behind him he saw the werewolf was gone.

Kneeling down in front of Sam, Derek looked her over as he asked, "Are you alright?"

She didn't answer as she continued to hold onto her throat and fight for a breath. Gently he pulled her hands away from her neck and turned her head from side to side seeing some slowly healing cuts on the side of her neck from the alpha's claws –but nothing life threatening.

"Sam?" Derek asked, growing worried as she didn't say anything he repeated, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." She nodded, her voice raspy as she looked at him while he continued to watch her with a worried expression.

The truth was she didn't know if she was okay, not only was that alpha the strongest werewolf she'd ever met and he'd managed to effortlessly kick her ass. But she'd seen the female alpha outside of the hospital, the exact same one from her nightmare. Which probably meant a few things; one being that whatever had happened wasn't really just a bad dream. And two; Eric was probably either already dead or going to die.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Derek said as he started to lift her to her feet before looking over his shoulder and instructing Scott to grab the chair Isaac was in.

Looking over to Isaac, Sam hoped he'd wake up soon and be able to tell them what he'd found out. Obviously the beta had seen something he shouldn't have if the alphas were going to such great lengths to go after him.

Scott led the way, pushing Isaac in a wheel chair towards the exit and Derek followed behind them with a hand on Sam's lower back forcing her to keep up the pace they were moving at. Once they got to the parking lot, she silently wrapped the hospital blanket that had been on Isaac's lap around him before Derek picked his body up and loaded him into his car.

She could hear Scott and Derek talking about how they needed to go the Hale house that there was something there to help Isaac, but she could only half listen to them as her mind was filled with so many fears and questions. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and she couldn't quite focus on anything, Scott and Derek's voices sounded like they were getting farther and farther away from her and slowly the sunlit parking lot started to break away into nothing but darkness.

"Derek?" She shakily breathed, blinking her eyes rapidly but it didn't matter how many times she blinked the darkness was all she could see and as she flipped her head from side to side, a realization set in; she was completely alone.

**~(Later that night)~**

Samantha descended the stairs in the loft, her socked feet lightly padded against the floor as she stepped off the last stair and paused seeing Derek watching her from where he was sitting on the blue couch.

"He's asleep…" She stated pointing to the ceiling and referring to Isaac as she added, "He's still pretty weak but he's healing."

Derek dropped the book he'd been looking through on the table and continued to watch her in silence until she shifted uncomfortably on the floor and avoided his eyes. She had a pretty good idea he was wondering what had been happening to her lately with all of the blackouts and nightmares that she woke up screaming from.

When he finally started to open his mouth to say something she cut him off as she said, "Well, goodnight."

Spinning on her feet she headed for the bed but he was right on her heels as he asked, "Are you going to tell me what's been going on with you?"

"I've just been stressed out… I've got a lot on my plate right now with the alpha pack and school." She excused her behavior and hoped he would too.

But he crossed his arms over his chest with a voice laced with anger, he pointed out, "Stress makes you snap at people, Sam. It doesn't cause you to blackout and your body temperature to drop into hypothermic levels. So what's going on?"

Sitting down on the side of their bed she rubbed her hands over her face before she looked up at him and quietly questioned, "What makes you so sure I even know what's going on with me?"

He frowned at seeing her both shutting down and feeling the fear and anxiety in the air around her.

Dropping his arms to his sides, his expression softened as he reasoned, "You know a hell of a more than you're telling me, I know that much."

"It's not important… Boyd and Erica are still out there, the alpha's almost killed Isaac and you're really busy…" She kept trying to argue but he cut her off.

"I'm never too busy." He said, as he sat down next to her and added, "Not for you."

She raised her head and looked over at him in the dim lighting coming in through the large window on the far wall, a worried expression took over her soft features as she opened her mouth and stammered, "I… I-just, I've just not been sleeping much, it's messing with my mind or something."

Samantha knew he didn't believe her, not only was he a werewolf but she was never the best liar and if there was one person she hated lying to the most –it was Derek.

But what could she say? Tell him that that she thought she'd had a vision of Erica's death? Or that every time she blacked out she was haunted by shadowed figures that no matter how fast she ran she couldn't get away from? Even thinking those thoughts made her sound crazy to herself, she could only imagine how she'd sound if she tried to explain all of that time him.

"Yeah, I know." He nodded, "None of have been sleeping… you keep waking up screaming."

A look of guilt fell over her face and she stood up as she said, "Maybe I should just sleep at my aunt's tonight so you and Isaac can sleep."

"Sam." Derek sighed, trying to point out that wasn't what he'd meant. But she was already starting to walk away in search of her shoes, when he reached out grabbing her hand before she walked too far away.

"That's not what I'm saying." He clarified, keeping a grip on her hand as she tried to pull away.

With a defeated expression she turned and gave a small shrug as she pointed out, "But its true isn't it?"

She tried to walk away again but he pulled her back to him, where she put a knee up on the bed beside where he was sitting then slowly put her other knee on the other side of him as she sat straddling him.

He ran his hands down her sides, until they rested on her hips, over the soft fabric of her sleeping shorts and held her in place on his lap; even though she kept avoiding eye contact.

"I don't want you to leave." He stated, causing her to lift her head as she finally faced him and reached up holding onto the back of his neck and asked, "Really?"

Giving her a soft smile he nodded, "Yes, really."

She smiled against his lips as he kissed her and she thought to herself how much she loved being alone with him because in those moments alone he didn't have his guard up constantly, she got see beyond the rough, emotionless exterior he showed everyone else. In those moments with him; he was her Derek, the Derek no one got to see or might not even know existed.

Pulling back from the kiss, she rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes wishing they could just stay like that forever.

Taking in a breath, the sweet taste of her mouth was still on his tongue, he questioned again, "What keeps happening… when you blackout or have the nightmares?"

Shaking her head back and forth she slowly began to explain some of the things that were haunting her; she told him about all of the shadowed figures that would appear from the ground up and how whenever one touched or grabbed her there was a feeling of freezing cold that came over her.

She omitted certain parts of the nightmares, like how she was often back in the same part of the woods she'd fled to after killing her father and the visions about Erica's death.

His eyebrows lowered in confusion with each new detail she released to him.

"What does it mean?" She finally asked, slightly adjusting on his legs some as she absent-mindedly played with the back of his hair, waiting on a response.

Unintentionally, his grip tightened on her sides in a subconscious effort to keep her safe and close to him, as he admitted, "I don't know… I've never heard anything like that before."

"Do you think it's a supernatural thing?" She softly asked, her voice barely over a whisper.

His forehead lined as he questioned, "What else would it be?"

"A mental problem, some kind of disorder…" With a shrug she admitted her fears, "What if whatever happened to my dad that drove him crazy is genetic and I've somehow inherited it or something?"

With his head slightly cocked to the side he argued, "You're not going crazy, Sam."

"Maybe I am… before my dad died he said-" She began to explain how her father had somehow known her eyes were going to turn blue before they did and he'd made a comment about knowing that her mom had been cheating on him.

But Derek wasn't hearing it as he leaned, silencing her with a kiss before pulling back and restating, "You're not losing your mind. There has to be an explanation for this and a way to stop it. We'll figure it out."

"I hope so." She agreed mustering a smile through the complete and utter exhaustion she was feeling.

"I'll figure something out." He assured her, his tone was confident as he rubbed his hands up and down her sides as he pulled her closer and reclaimed her mouth.

Nodding she seemed to accept the answer but inside she wasn't so sure there was a way out of this, with those thoughts she leaned back in kissing him goodnight as she crawled off of him and past him on the bed.

He looked over his shoulder and watched as she pulled the blanket up to her chin and turned on her side away from him, as she faced the large window. After crossing the room and shutting the overhead light off, he climbed into the bed with her and she smiled when she felt his arm slide around her as he pulled her body back against his under the blanket and held her tightly against him.

Sam closed her eyes and snuggled back against his muscular frame hoping she could get a goodnight's sleep and maybe everything wouldn't seem as dark and hopeless in the morning. But Derek laid there, holding her close with his eyes wide open, he was sure he wouldn't be logging any hours of sleep that night whether Sam had a nightmare or not.

A lot of things were weighing on his mind like the alpha pack that had taken up residence in Beacon Hills and kidnapped two of his betas. He felt like he'd failed them, failed his entire pack as an alpha because he couldn't protect them and even after months of them being gone he wasn't any closer to finding them.

But now at the very top of his current list of concerns was whatever was happening to Samantha. Sure, looking at everything from a logical point it was possible that the nightmares were results of the trauma of losing her mom and being responsible for her dad's death. But there were other things that couldn't so easily be explained away; like the purple he'd seen in her eyes and how her scent had even slightly changed.

Leaning his head forward and down some, he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder next to the strap of her sleeping shirt and paused with his lips still against her skin as he breathed in. She still smelled like her, still the same sweet scent that he couldn't get enough of but the scent wasn't the exact same, something was off, something was different.

As she slid down in the bed a little and snuggled against his body even closer he laid his head back down on the pillow and silently hoped that whatever was happening to her, he could fix it. Failing his pack as an alpha was bad enough but he couldn't stand the idea of letting her down. And above all else, Sam was the one he cared most about in the world and the fear of losing her was crippling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thanks so much for reading! By the way, do you guys like the longer chapters like this or did you prefer the shorter ones I did with Phase?**

**I hope you're all liking the second installment in Sam's story, I've got so much planned for her with season 3. There are links up on my profile to videos and polyvore collections that go along with the story and you can also find the link to my Tumblr there.**

**Don't forget to leave a review and let me know if you're reading and liking the story so far. ^_^**


	3. Absence of Control

**Soul of the Night**

**Chapter 3 – Absence of Control  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You know… I'm starting not to like this idea." Isaac admitted as he paced another lap in front of the large window in the loft.<p>

Pausing he looked over to Sam who was lying across the bed on her stomach with her laptop open in front of her, as he said, "It sounds kind of dangerous."

She glanced at him before looking back down to her computer. She agreed with him entirely, she didn't like this plan –in fact she hated the plan. But Derek said this was the only way they could figure out which memories the alpha's stole from him.

When Samantha didn't answer him, Isaac spun on his shoes and turned to walk back the other way as he looked over to Derek who was sitting on the couch looking through a book and continued, "Yeah, I don't like this idea… and I definitely don't like him."

"No one likes him." Sam agreed nodding, as she raised up and peered over the top of her screen in Derek's direction. Feeling her gaze on him, he raised his head and looked back at his girlfriend as he assured her, "He'll be fine."

"Will I?" Isaac exclaimed, pausing for a moment to look out of the window in the early morning sun, glancing over his shoulder he continued, "Is this even what we should be focusing on? I heard you guys talking last night and Sam has a point, she might be going crazy."

Her jaw dropped and Derek sighed heavily as he dropped the book with a loud thud to the table and argued, "She's not crazy."

Shooting Isaac a look Sam said, "And what happened to those headphones you bought? Didn't you buy those so you wouldn't be eavesdropping on us?"

Turning his head to the side and shooting her a smirk he said, "Actually I bought those headphone so I wouldn't have to listen to you and Derek-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She quickly hissed cutting him off as she knew exactly where the conversation was headed. Her face flushed in embarrassment as Isaac continued to stare at her with a knowing expression, looking like he was going to sneak in the end of his sentence just to make her die a little more inside.

With a helpless expression and darkened cheeks she looked over to Derek for either support or for him to threaten Isaac if he finished the sentence, but instead she saw him pick the book back up as he tried to hold back a laugh at her expense.

Groaning Sam lowered her head hiding behind her computer screen, hoping if she tried to make herself invisible –they'd forget she was there.

The lighthearted tone of the conversation was broken as Isaac's shoulders tensed back up and he asked, "Does it have to be him?"

"He's the only one who knows how. It would be more dangerous if I tried to do it myself." Derek answered not looking back up from the old, leather bound book in his hands.

Sitting up on the bed and closing her laptop, Samantha flashed Isaac a teasing smile as she cheerfully said, "Oh don't worry Isaac, if he ends up paralyzing you –we'll find a really good home for you. And I'll even come visit you once a week."

Derek looked at her with raised eyebrows and Isaac was in the middle of crossing the room but stopped and spun around as he pointed a finger at her and accused, "That's not funny, that's really not funny! Me –joking about your sex life is funny… but you just took it too far."

Folding her hands in her lap and giving a small shrug of attempting to act like she wasn't cringing and dying inside she countered, "Oh, I'm sorry… would it be more appropriate if I joked about your nonsexist sex life?

With a look of shock on his face, Isaac looked from Sam to Derek who shrugged his shoulders with a small nod to agree that she had a point. Sighing the beta looked back at her and said, "What happened to the sweet, little innocent, Sam? Huh? What did you do with her?"

With a small laugh she arched a brow and pointed out, "I've lived here with the both of you all summer… you're rubbing off on me."

Just as she started to reach for her computer, Isaac took advantage of her words and said, "Well, technically… Derek is the only one who's been rubbing-"

"Isaac!" She shrieked, her eyes wide as she threatened, "I swear to god if you finish that sentence, Peter will be the least of your worries…"

Hanging his head he walked over to the table near Derek and picked up an old book as the beta pointed out, "You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? And personally, well I… I'd trust Scott."

Raising his head up and looking at Isaac, Derek asked, "Do you trust me?"

There was a slight pause before he nodded and said, "Yeah."

Isaac waited until Derek was nose deep into the book again before he added, "I just still don't like him."

With a sigh the alpha dropped the book to the table, it was clear neither one of his beta's was going to let him concentrate at all.

"Nobody likes him." Derek repeated Sam's earlier statement just moments before the large, heavy, metal door slid open.

Peter stood at the top of the few stairs that led down into the loft surveyed the remains of his nephew's pack before he shot Sam a smile that sent a chill up her spine and he greeted, "You're looking well, little wolf."

Rolling her eyes she stood from the bed with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Boys." He greeted the other two before saying, "It's true that coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired… but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Sam dropped her arms to the side and stared up to the ceiling with a look of pure annoyance on her face. No matter what, Peter always had to make himself the center of attention.

Looking at his uncle Derek blatantly stated, "We don't like you."

Sam looked over at him and stifled a laugh as Derek stood up and ordered, "Now shut up and help us."

"Fair enough." Peter agreed, as he held his arm out to the side and with a flick of his wrist extended his razor sharp claws.

Isaac fearfully took a few steps back until he was standing next to Samantha as he glanced over at her with a look on his face that clearly read '_no way in hell'_.

"You'll be fine." She was quick to assure him. Derek said this plan would work and she believed and trusted in him entirely –both as her boyfriend and her alpha.

Once they'd gotten Isaac seated in a chair, Peter could feel the tension pouring off of the young beta and he explained, "You have to relax, I can get more out of you if you're calm."

Isaac looked down to the floor, thinking there was no way he could be calm about any of this. If it wasn't the lives of two of his pack mates on the line, he never would have even considered the plan. But this might be their last and best hope at bringing Boyd and Erica back alive.

"How do you know how to do this again?" Isaac questioned, as he gripped ontp the sides of the metal seat to his chair –looking as nervous as a kid being told he was going to have to get a shot.

Pulling in a deep breath Peter launched into his explanation of how it was an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas. "It's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice." He added as he stepped up behind Isaac and eyed the back of the teenagers neck.

"Sam…" Isaac managed to squeak out, "You were kidding about the whole penalization thing, right?"

Before she could answer Peter said, "Nope, she wasn't kidding. One slip and you could paralyze someone… or kill them."

Sam's lips pressed into a thin line as she watched them, whishing she could do something to ease Isaac's nerves but she was just as scared as he was and now that she was also watching Derek's face she saw he wasn't looking so confident either.

"You've had lots of practice, though… right?" Isaac's words hung unanswered in the air before Peter leaned down, resting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a smile as he admitted, "Well, I've never killed anyone."

Samantha's eyes widened and she looked over to Derek who's eyebrows lowered in confusion and a look of uncertainty spread over his face.

This was a bad idea, a terribly un-thought-out idea that they needed to abort and find another plan. But just as she opened her mouth to say that, Isaac made a pained noise as Peter grabbed onto him and inserted his claws into the back of the beta's neck.

Sam gasped and took a step forward as Derek jumped to his feet, when Isaac continued to thrash around and groan out in pain –his eyes glowing a warm amber-yellow, while Peter's eyes glowed their usual cold blue.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled as she started towards them but slid to a stop as Peter called out, "Wait, I see them…"

Isaac's body twitched and jerked involuntarily from the agonizing pain and the situation didn't seem to be any easier on Peter, who's veins in his neck protruded. Until finally he broke the connection with Isaac, and almost collapsed before holding onto the table for support.

Isaac slumped forward in his chair, relieved that both the pain had stopped and that he could still move.

"What did you see?" Derek asked his uncle as Sam knelt down next to Isaac to check on him.

"It was confusing… um, images. Vague shapes." Peter stammered, his hand opening and closing into a fist as if he were still in pain.

"That's it?" Sam growled, standing up and turning to face him as she continued, "You put Isaac through that for some vague images and shapes?" A look of disbelief spread over her face as he turned and faced her saying, "It's a supernatural ritual… not an exact science."

"But you did see something?" Derek pushed, needing every little detail he could get on where his missing betas were.

"Isaac found them." Peter finally admitted, seeming confused as he blinked his eyes several times.

"Erica and Boyd?" Derek's voice was gruff as he spoke.

"I barely saw them… I mean glimpses." He stammered, still shaken up from the encounter.

"But you did see them?" Samantha questioned, the anger was gone from her voice now and was replaced by a hopefulness that they could be found and saved.

"And worse."

"Deucalion?" Derek guessed, already having his answer as Peter lowered his head and sighed.

"He was talking to them, something about time running out."

"What does it mean?" Isaac finally got his voice to work as he looked over to his alpha for answers, hoping that the excruciating pain he'd just gone through was worth it.

"He's gonna kill them." Derek guessed, sitting back down on the couch.

Sam's legs felt shaky and weak as she slightly stumbled over next to him and dropped down onto the cushion beside Derek.

"No, no, no… no, he didn't say that. He did make them promise though –a promise that they'd both be dead by the full moon." Peter continued to relay the information to them.

"The next full moon?" Derek asked, as he looked over at Sam who swallowed hard and stared back to him.

"Tomorrow night." Peter clarified.

**~(Later that day)~**

"Samantha, can I speak to you a moment?" Ms. Blake questioned as she finished passing out the assignments for the day and instructed the rest of the class to use the last several minutes of class to get a jump start on their homework.

With a sigh, the teenager slid out of her desk and slowly approached the desk where her new teacher was sitting.

"Look, I know you're probably still mad at me from the other day when I wouldn't shut my phone off but-" Sam launched into an explanation and apology at the same time but was quickly cut off by her teacher.

"That is partially what I wanted to talk to you about." She nodded but then gave a small smile as she added, "I'm not mad, I just think we got off on the wrong foot and I wanted to let you know I'm not going to give you a detention over it."

When she was met by a confused expression that quickly graced the teenagers face, Ms. Blake continued, "When you didn't show up the past few days for school I figured you were avoiding the detention or maybe even me. So I got your contact information from the office, hoping we would work things out… I got in touch with your aunt." Her smile fell as she continued, "She filled me in everything that's happened… if I'd known any of that I wouldn't have been so strict my first day here. I'm sorry."

"It's not a big deal." Sam shrugged, fighting the urge to yawn even though she'd barely logged five hours of sleep over the past few nights. She felt lucky to have avoided a detention.

Ms. Blake nodded and lowered her head to get back to grading the tests she'd collected that day and Sam started to turn around to head back to her seat but was brought to a stop when the bell rang to signal the next class and for some reason it sounded a million times louder than it normally did.

With a gasp of pain she double over and held onto her head, trying to control her breathing and her now racing heart.

"Are you okay?" Ms. Blake asked, starting to stand up from her seat.

"I'm fine." Samantha replied, her voice strained and almost had a slight growl to it as she walked back to her desk and started to gather her belongings, a familiar feeling started to take over as she couldn't control her heartrate at all.

Gripping onto the sides of her desk, her claws started to extend and scratch into the wood surface. It felt like her first full moon all over again; her gums ached as her fangs started to extend and she couldn't find an ounce of control over her werewolf side.

"Samantha?" Ms. Blake's voice rang through the almost empty class room, and suddenly became the single most annoying sound on the entire planet. And in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to kill her teacher –fillet the flesh from her bones and feel her blood dripping between her fingers.

But before she could spring into action and maim anyone like her animal side was itching to do, someone grabbed her arm and started to pull her from the room. In the distance she heard Stiles assuring their teacher that they'd get her to the nurse.

The next few seconds passed in blur as Scott pushed her into an empty class room, where she quickly twisted out of his grip and moved to a corner away from him and Stiles who had just entered the room with both his own books and Sam's book bag.

One of them was saying her name repeatedly but she couldn't decipher which one it was and honestly she didn't care who it was, her hearing was focused on their heartbeats and using every ounce of strength she had to not tear them to shreds.

Sensing one of them was coming closer, she yelled for them both to stay back and held onto her head. Somewhere in the rage filled haziness and the struggle over her animal side she remembered one of the many things Derek had taught her –pain keeps you human.

With that thought in mind she grabbed onto the fingers of her left hand and without a second thought snapped them all backwards letting out a cry of pain as she did.

"Sam?" Scott asked, as he knelt down next to where she'd slid down the wall to the floor.

"I'm… I'm okay." She breathed opening and closing her fist as her fingers finished healing.

"What happened?" Stiles questioned, finally feeling safe enough to move closer now that he knew she wasn't a danger to them.

Brushing her now sweat-dampened hair out of her face, she shrugged with embarrassment and admitted, "I don't know… I guess I've not really been sleeping and the full moon's tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I thought you could control it." Scott reasoned, concerned as he watched her.

Looking up at him with a broken expression on her face she breathed, "So did I…"

"Well you're not doing a good job." Stiles pointed out the obvious and when his best friend shot him a look over his shoulder, he backtracked, "Uh, I mean… at least you didn't kill anyone."

"This time." She muttered under her breath, with an overwhelming sense of disappointment in herself. She'd managed to get control back her very first full moon after being turned and now she was losing control the day before one.

"I'm okay." She exclaimed louder as Scott helped her get to her feet. Nodding he took a step back and tried to make her feel better as he said, "It's okay… it just happens sometimes when you least expect it."

Her eyes locked with his before she quickly looked away; he had no idea what was really going on with her –in truth, neither did she.

"How did you know?" She was finally able to ask.

Stiles looked over to Scott as he said, "I heard your heartbeat…"

"And growling." Stiles added in causing Sam to groan as she looked at them and gasped, "Did anyone else hear me growling?"

"I don't think so." Scott answered, giving Stiles a look from the corner of his eyes to show he wasn't helping the situation at all.

Rubbing her face she pulled in a deep breath and thanked them both for helping her, before she started to pick up her book bag to head to her next class that she was already late for.

"Actually… I kind of need your help with something."

Samantha turned around with a confused expression as she looked at Scott and said, "Okay…"

"I think Allison and Lydia have something that might help us all find Boyd and Erica, I've been texting Derek for the past hour but he hasn't gotten back to me." Scott admitted.

Her eyebrows furrowed wondering how out of everyone it was Lydia and Allison who'd managed to get a lead on her missing pack mates. Maybe it was Allison's way of trying to make up for some of the stuff she'd done.

"What did they find?" She questioned, trying not to get too hopeful.

"It will probably be easier to have them explain it to you both." Stiles reasoned.

Samantha pulled her phone from her pocket and paused as her thumb hovered over the touch screen where his name was. When Stiles asked her what she was waiting for she looked between the best friends and wagered, "Okay, I'll call, but only if you guys promise not to tell Derek."

Her eyes lingered over to the corner where she'd been on the verge of completely turning just minutes prior.

"Don't tell me what?"

Scott's eyes widened and he looked back behind Sam to where Derek was standing in the doorway and Stiles nervously looked around, kicking at the carpeted floor with the toe of his shoe.

Letting out a heavy sigh she pinned her eyes shut and refused to look to where Derek was standing.

She hadn't wanted him to know she'd almost lost control for a multitude of reasons; top of that list being that he was already worried enough about her with the strange nightmares she'd been having and he knew she was barely sleeping anymore. Things were falling apart faster than she could keep up with, her world felt like it was crashing and burning most of the time and she was starting to doubt her own sanity –the last thing she wanted was for Derek to think she was crazy too.

"What's going on?" Derek asked, his voice gruffer as he walked further into the room and looked at the three teenagers.

Nervously, Stiles ran a hand through his hair as he stammered, "H-hey Derek… what are you doing here?"

With raised eyebrows the alpha held up his phone showing the almost never ending stream of texts Scott had sent him.

"Heh, right…" Stiles laughed, shaking his head and looking around the room.

"Sam?" Derek asked, walking up beside her.

"Scott thinks he may have a lead on the rest of our pack." Sam finally spoke up, but didn't answer his question.

Derek looked her over; she was a slight mess before she left for school that day with slightly wrinkled clothes and dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep –she'd been chalking it up to normal stress with everything that was going on. But now she looked almost completely disheveled as some of her damp hair still clung to her face and she nervously avoided eye contact with him.

Whatever was going on with her, he'd get her to tell him when they were alone and not her school in the middle of the day. Blowing out a defeated breath he looked to Scott and nodded for him to explain what new information he had.

As Stiles left to get Allison and Lydia, Scott filled them in on how the girl who'd saved Isaac had been at the school and grabbed onto the girls' arms leaving a distinct bruise.

Sam looked up smiling at Lydia as her redheaded friend entered the classroom. Her smile fell when Allison walked in behind her and offered Sam a hopeful smile –wishing her friend could forgive her for everything she'd done.

Stiles climbed up onto a desk and sat with his legs in the seat of the desk in front of him and Allison and Lydia pulled their sleeves up, both of them revealing a bruise.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Derek stubbornly said, "I don't see anything."

"Look again." Scott pleaded.

Refusing to look back down the alpha sighed, "How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?"

"It's the same on both sides." Scott said, and Sam stepped closer looking at their arms.

"Look closer." Lydia nodded as she reached into her bag and pulled out a tube of red lip stick and traced over the bruises on her own and Allison's arms.

"Derek…" Sam started to say when she realized the symbol was the exact same one that she'd drawn after the nightmare she'd had of Erica being killed.

"It's nothing." He cut her off.

"No, it looks the exact same as-"

"I said it's nothing, Sam."

Lydia's lips fell into a thin line for a moment before she smugly said, "Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there."

When Scott shrugged; she continued, "It's a subset of apophenia."

Derek rolled his eyes and looked over to Scott, the teenager sighed, "They're trying to help."

"These two?" Derek asked with raised eyebrows before pointing to Lydia and saying, "This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle… thank you." He ended sarcastically, causing Lydia to roll her own eyes before she glanced over at Samantha.

Derek wasn't done though, as he pointed to Allison and said, "And this one; who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack."

"Okay, yeah, come on. No one died, alright? There may have been a little maiming, okay? A little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction." Stiles chimed in, trying to lighten the mood.

"My mother died." Allison reminded the group as she looked back to Derek.

"Those bruises-" Sam started to speak again, but Derek talked over her in response to what Allison was accusing him of.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother; not me." Derek reminded her.

"That girl was looking for Scott, I'm here to help him, not you." Allison retorted and Sam hung her head, feeling almost as invisible as she was before she'd been bitten but she pulled in a deep breath intending to say what she'd been trying to for the last ten minutes until Derek talked again.

"You wanna help, find something real." Derek gruffly said.

Samantha stared at him, not sure if he was intentionally trying to keep her from talking in front of everyone or if he was just being rude; just as she'd started to completely give up on the idea that anyone cared what she had to say, Allison cleared her throat and said, "What were you trying to say, Sam?"

She raised her head, surprised out of everyone Allison wanted to hear her thoughts –especially after the encounter they'd had days before where she'd told her she might never be able to forgive her.

"Don't you think that symbol looks familiar?" she asked Derek, nodding to her friend's arms.

"No."

Not wanting to admit in front of everyone that she'd drawn that exact same symbol after a nightmare, her eyes silently pleaded for his understanding as she said through her tense jaw and gritted teeth, "Look closer."

"I don't need to look. It's nothing." He sternly said.

"Have you seen it before?" Lydia spoke up, trying to get Sam to tell the rest of the group since she was clearly hiding something.

"I… I don't know." She softly said as she looked down to the floor, in the beginning she was so sure that it was the same symbol but now with the way Derek was acting she was doubting herself.

"Let's go." Derek said, nodding for Sam to follow him. Without a word to anyone else she grabbed her book bag and started to follow him out of the room until Scott caught the couple by the door and said, "Can you just hear them out? They're on our side now…"

"Then maybe you should tell Allison what her mother was actually trying to do that night." Derek angrily replied; referring to the night that he'd bit Allison's mother when she'd tried to kill Scott.

Shoving the door open Derek walked out of the room, making it clear to everyone that he felt this was a huge waste of time.

Scott wasn't willing to give up so easily as he tried to stop Sam by saying, "You know something don't you?"

Shaking her head and now not feeling like she knew anything at all; she quietly replied, "Derek's right, you need to tell Allison the truth."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thank you all so much for reading! I really hope you guys are all enjoying the sequel to Phase, I've still got so much planned for Samantha and I can't wait to share it all with you! ^_^**

**I have the link up on my profile to my Tumblr where I post a lot of fanfiction related things in case you wanted to follow me on there. I now have a Pretty Little Liars Jason/OC story up if anyone is interested in checking that out, called 'Whispers in the Dark'. I also don't know how many of you watch The Originals, but I'm working on a Klaus/OC and Kaleb/OC story with a friend -if any of you are interested in checking it out, it's called 'Dark Paradise' and it's on the account New Orleans Darling (or you can easily find it in my favorite stories)**

**Thank you for all of the support! I'm really excited to be posting for this story again. ^_^**


	4. Can You Ever Be Too Far Gone?

**Soul of the Night**

**Chapter 4 – Can You Ever Be Too Far Gone?**

* * *

><p>Derek slowed to a stop in the school hallway and turned around to see Samantha had stopped several steps behind him.<p>

"What are you doing?" He asked, walking back up to her.

"What was that about back there?" She retorted, hating the feeling of second guessing herself after everything she'd overcome.

"It's nothing." He said, reaching out to grab her arm in an effort to get her out of the school, but she moved back away from him as she scoffed, "You just keep saying that, that it's nothing… but what if that nothing really is a something?"

He sighed and shook his head, knowing she wasn't letting this go.

"Derek, that was the exact same symbol that I drew after that nightmare I had. That has to mean something… and Isaac took the paper I drew it on with him the day he went looking for our pack and got captured. I think Allison and Lydia are onto something here." She admitted, her eyes pleaded with him to just hear her out and at the very least admit that she had a point.

They stared at each other in silence; he knew it was the same symbol. He'd been trying to figure out what it meant since the night she'd drew it. But so far he had no leads and he highly doubted they'd be able to figure it out before the following night. The other main reason he didn't want to admit would be because he'd also then have to admit something was going on with Sam that he didn't know how to fix.

He'd intended to keep on denying the symbol was the same, but the longer he looked at her the more guilty he felt for how he'd acted. She stood in the hallway with her arms around herself like she was trying to fold in and take up as little space as possible –not to mention barely holding eye contact for longer than a few seconds at a time.

All of her actions mimicked how she acted before she'd got the bite. It had been a long journey for her to get past her insecurities and actually believe in herself and now it seemed like she'd taken several steps backwards –well, more like she was knocked backwards into her old behavior and he knew it was mostly his fault.

"Look, even if it is the same symbol there's no way we're going to be able to figure out what it all means. We've got a little more than 24 hours until the full moon and no bruise or some vision from a dream is going to help us. We'll figure something else out, okay?" He said, as he stepped closer and spoke in a low tone even though they were the only ones in the hallway.

"You really think we're going to find them alive?" She whispered back her biggest fear and for a moment he didn't know what to say. Normally she'd be the one keeping hope alive but even her eyes seemed dull and almost lifeless.

Ignoring her questions –mainly because he didn't have a positive answer to give, he pointed out, "If we find them… we're probably going to be fighting the alpha pack to get to them and you need to be able to do that-"

"I'm ready." She quickly answered.

"You didn't sleep again last night." He reminded her, his eyes tracing over her paler than usual face with dark circles under her slightly sunk in eyes as he questioned, "When was the last time you ate?"

"This morning before I left for school… remember? I cooked oatmeal." She sighed with a slight irritation at him.

"That was yesterday morning."

Her eyebrows lowered in confusion as she breathed, "Seriously?"

He nodded, looking more worried about her than before.

Rubbing her forehead she tried to play it off with a laugh as she said, "It's okay, I'll make sure to eat lunch today."

The days seemed to be blurring together anymore. Derek seemed to think if she'd just take care of herself and make sure to sleep that she'd be better, but she'd been guzzling coffee for days to help herself stay awake because every time she slept she was plagued with nightmares and her stomach was in a constant knot of worry and fear.

The bell rang for the next class and she said, "I'll see you after school." Turning around she quickly tried to walk away but he stopped her.

"Uh-uh, not so fast." Derek said, bringing her to a stop in the steadily crowding hallway.

Turning back to face him she looked around, seeing some people staring at them and she could hear others whispering about them. A lot of people in Beacon Hills still remembered when he was wanted for several murders and with the new rumors flying around about her and her dad –everyone gawked at them like they were on exhibit in a freak show or something.

"I need to get to class." She said, a frown on her lips as she looked over across the hall where some students were talking about how Sam disappeared from Lydia's party early the night her dad was killed and how she was probably involved in it somehow.

Derek's gaze drifted over to the lockers across the hall as he heard the same conversation she was listening to.

Clearing his throat, he got their attention as he shot them a look and that was all it took for them to cease the conversation entirely and disperse in different directions –one of them even left their locker wide open.

"Come on." Derek said, holding out his hand for her to take.

Which she did and then as he lead them towards the exit she questioned, "Where are we going."

"You need to sleep, rest before tomorrow night." He said, then glanced over at her as he continued, "But first… we're getting lunch."

She laughed as she looked over at him and then glanced down to their connected hands as she intertwined their fingers, no longer caring what anyone in the school had to say about her or him. None of them could even begin to understand what she'd gone through or was currently dealing with. Through everything she still had Derek, who was now apparently trying to take care of her to the best of his abilities or at least get her to take care of herself.

**~(Later that night)~**

After changing into her clothes for the night, Samantha sat in the center of the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest.

When she heard footsteps descending the stairs she knew it was Derek. Not looking over she asked in a soft voice, "How's Isaac?"

"He's okay." Derek assured her.

"I should fix him more soup or something." She mumbled as she started to stand up but he stopped her as he said with a small laugh, "You've been bringing him soup for over an hour, I don't think he could eat anymore even if he wanted to."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "I'm just trying to help."

"I know." Derek nodded, watching her as she scooted back to the center of the bed and folded her arms around her legs which were pulled up to her chest.

After getting lunch, they'd gone back to the loft where she was supposed to rest and try to sleep but the plan was foiled when Scott called with an idea that they should talk to Dr. Deaton about getting Isaac's memories back.

Not long after that they'd bought half the supply of ice at a nearby gas station and headed to the animal clinic where Isaac was submerged in the ice water and through the state of consciousness he was in –he'd been able to remember where he'd found his pack mates.

He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off before he could, "You saw on Stiles' phone the same thing I did. That bank Isaac found them at it's logo is the same symbol on Lydia and Allison's arms the exact same as the one I drew after the dream."

"I know." He nodded.

"It makes sense… looking back at the dream, I can tell it was a bank vault now." she breathed before adding in a helpless tone, "How did I see that in my dream?"

"I don't know." He admitted, then offered a possible explanation, "Sometimes in a pack members can be so close that there's almost a supernatural connection."

"My strongest link to the pack is you, Derek."

"You and Erica-"

"Erica's dead, I saw it happen in my nightmare and now Isaac confirmed it. She's dead… so even if I had a connection with her it wouldn't matter because she's gone." Sam bitterly said through gritted teeth. She'd give anything to go back to the night she'd parted ways with Erica and Boyd and change what happened.

"You don't know that, okay? We don't know that for sure." Derek tried to keep her from fully giving up, but she was breaking apart in front of him as she yelled in an almost hysterical voice, "Yes we do!"

"Deaton said Isaac's memories might not be a hundred percent and Isaac remembers Boyd talking to another girl. If Erica's really dead than who is the other girl?" Derek questioned, scooting closer to her.

"I don't know. Maybe Deucalion was out there rounding up strays like freaking animal control or something." She breathed, running her fingers through her hair before she sighed, "What's the plan for tomorrow? Are we really counting on Stiles to bring the blue prints?"

He was silent for a minute, knowing she wasn't going to like what he had to say but it had to be said whether she liked it or not.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there… for now just get some sleep."

Her eyebrows lowered in confusion, "What is that supposed to mean? Tomorrow night is the full moon, we need a plan."

"And I'll figure it out, Sam." He argued.

A small gasp slid through her parted lips before she scooted away from him slightly and realized out loud, "You don't want me in on this… do you?"

His silence was the only answer she needed.

"You _need_ me." She quickly pointed out, "Isaac is already out of commission from what he had to go through today. I'm all you've got."

"It's not that I don't want you there. But you're right, Isaac's not going to be up to it tomorrow and I can't be worried about you too."

"But-"

Not even letting her argue her point, he spoke over her, "You're not sleeping, Sam. When you do you wake up screaming and your skin is ice cold… until we know what's going on with you, I can't risk it."

Her eyes dropped to her lap, a grimace on her face when it felt like his words had physically hit her. They were all aware something was going on with her, but no one was sure what that something was.

"Look…" He sighed, scooting closer to her, his voice soft as he explained, "I need to be focused tomorrow night and you need to not put yourself in a situation where you could completely lose control."

Her head lifted and a confused look spread over her somber face before she rolled her eyes with the realization that Scott must have told him what happened earlier that school day –that she'd lost control and almost shifted at school.

"Scott told you?"

"Stiles." He corrected and she muttered, "Of course you'd ask him, he's terrified of you."

"The point is you almost shifted at school and you've not had problems with control since your first full moon." Derek pointed out, but she quickly interrupted him, "You mean since the night I killed my dad."

"Because he was going to kill you if you didn't." Derek argued with her, knowing how much she was still holding onto the guilt.

"_That's_ not the point." Samantha said as she added, "Self-defense or patricide , I didn't just kill him. I tore him apart and pretty much bathed in his blood, I lost control, Derek. Worse than ever before and I couldn't pull myself back that night… what if that messed me up? Maybe something is broken in me."

"You're not broken, Sam." He softly said, but it was clear she didn't believe him. She'd always kept to herself and held things in rather than burdening someone else with what was going within her. But lately she'd been taking that to extremes and he was becoming just as scared for her as he was for his missing betas.

Only he had a solution to the second problem now; rescue them from the bank.

But when it came to what was happening with Sam, he was more lost than before and as much as he'd love to fix what was going on he didn't have the luxury of focusing all his attention her. So he told her the same thing he'd said several times before, that after he brought the rest of their pack back –they could focus on her current situation.

She nodded and avoided his eyes as she stood from the bed and crossed the room to plug her cellphone in to charge.

Derek watched her as he pulled a pill bottle from his jacket pocket, then glanced down to the label. He might not have had a permeant solution for everything but after talking to Deaton he was pretty sure he had a temporary one, but he also was pretty sure Sam wasn't going to be happy with it.

"What's that?" she questioned, walking over to him.

"Deaton said if you take two of these it's strong enough to help you sleep through the night." He explained and looked up to her as she stared blankly back at him.

On one hand she was immediately angered that he'd told someone about her problems, but she was pretty sure her increased anger was a result of the approaching full moon. And on the other hand, she knew he had to have been extremely worried to talk to Deaton about her in the first place.

"I know." He said standing up to face her, "I don't like it either, but you can't keep going on like this without sleeping…"

She swallowed hard, realizing that she'd been paying so much attention to what was going on with her that she honestly hadn't realized how much it was affecting him and he already had too much to worry about.

Offering a weak smile she raised up on her socked feet and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, effectively silencing him as she nodded in agreement and said, "Alright. I'll take them."

He couldn't hide the surprised look on his face at her submission, but she was only going to take them so he'd stop worrying. She figured she'd caused enough trouble and he was right when he said he needed to be focused for the following night.

Silently she sat down on the side of the bed, staring down to the label on the pill bottle so lost in her own head that she didn't even realize he'd came back into the room until she heard her name.

"Sam?"

Her head jerked up and saw he was holding a glass of water out to her which she took from him without hesitation and as she placed the pills in her mouth she wondered when their roles had gotten reversed and he'd turned into the one taking care of her.

Closing her eyes she took a large drink of water, then handed him the glass back.

"I know it's only a temporary fix… but we're going to figure out what's happening with you, okay?" He said, looking down to the half full glass of water in his hand before placing it on the mix-matched end table next to the bed.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You just try and get some sleep." He continued, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of her head before disappearing into the bathroom.

She didn't look at him, she didn't even budge until she heard the door shut. Raising her head she rubbed her face and fought to hold back the tears that were threating to overflow from her burning eyes.

Moving over to her side of the bed, she laid down facing away from Derek's side of the bed and raised her hand to her mouth where she pulled the two pills off her tongue with a wrinkled nose at the bitter, gritty residue left behind.

Tucking them under the mattress, she wiped her fingers on her shirt and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She wasn't sure of the exact moment she'd decided against actually taking the sleeping pills; somewhere between Derek leaving her alone to get her water and him handing her the glass –by the time she'd raised it to her lips she'd already safely pocketed the pills under her tongue.

Derek might have told her she wasn't broken, but that was exactly how she felt inside.

Her parents were both dead, she was more than sure that Erica was also dead and she knew most of that was her fault. Up until that moment she'd never regretted getting the bite; it might not have been everything Derek cracked it up to be when he'd been trying to sell her on the idea but even with all the darkness she'd been able to find reasons that it was worth it.

She survived a war against the hunters and survived Jackson turning into the kanima, she'd even lived through being held hostage at the police station by Matt who'd been completely obsessed with her in a '_if I can't have you, no one will'_ way.

But now laying in that bed by herself, listing to the sound of the soft night rain outside, Isaac lightly snoring from upstairs and the running water from Derek's shower –she'd never felt more alone.

Somehow the turbulent whirlwind of emotions and thoughts racing through her mind and body felt more dangerous than any external threat. She'd willingly take going against the alpha pack by herself than spending another night trapped in her mind with herself.

When she heard the bathroom door open, she closed her eyes taking in a calming breath laced with the after notes of Derek's body wash that still lingered on his skin as she steadied her breathing and heartrate appearing to be asleep.

Derek got into the bed and leaned over her, watching her closely trying to see if she was really sleeping or pretending to be for his benefit.

"Sam?" He whispered, but she didn't respond or move a single muscle.

She remained completely still while he finally either believed she was sleep or accepted that she didn't have the energy to talk anymore that night, and he laid down in the bed right behind her.

After a few moments she felt his arm slide across her side and she allowed him to slide her body back against his, where she still didn't move or even open her eyes until after he'd drifted off to sleep and just like the last several nights his arm tensed up almost uncomfortable tight around her –like he was trying to protect her from some unseen force even while he was sleeping.

Her blue eyes fluttered open and she stared out into the darkness of the large focal point window in the loft, where she pulled in a deep breath and snuggled back against his body as she waited for the sun to rise hoping that somehow the next day might bring good news that maybe by some miracle both of her pack mates were still alive and could be saved –something she wasn't so sure she deserved for herself anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I hope you guys all liked the chapter, thanks so much for reading.**

**In case you're not following me on Tumblr already, the link is up on my profile. I post a lot of a fanfiction related stuff, today I've got a gif set for this story set to post. ^_^**

**I owe you all a huge thank you to everyone who has added this story to your favorites and/or subscribed for update alerts. I know updates have been rather slow, I've been pretty busy with my Pretty Little Liars story but I promise I'm not going to abandon Sam. I love writing for her and have so many plans for the story. ^_^ Thanks for all of the support.**


End file.
